


WankMate III

by Leela



Series: WankMate the Series [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-01
Updated: 2011-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 22:10:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leela/pseuds/Leela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Draco is a tease.</p>
            </blockquote>





	WankMate III

**Author's Note:**

> **Beta:** eeyore9990

"You need to find me, Potter."

The words vibrated through Harry as soon as he touched the WankMate gloves. He'd been looking for... something in his bedside drawer. Something he needed for the Ministry gala that night. Something—

He shook his head and brushed his fingers over the soft fabric of the gloves. Blood flowed into his cock. Arousal began to pool at the base of his spine, in his groin, at the back of his throat. Whatever the something was, he'd have time to remember later. He still had a couple of hours before the gala, after all.

Already half-hard just touching them, Harry picked the gloves up and slid them onto his hands. He flexed his fingers, and a mouth captured his forefinger. Warm and wet, his finger was sucked inside, flicked and laved by a tongue.

A noise escaped from Harry, half groan and half needy moan. He crooked his finger, feeling the hard palette against his fingertip and sharp teeth dig into his knuckle. A warning and a threat, perhaps, but it was enough to make him shift in place, to spread his legs wider, to settle back on his haunches, to turn his cock from half-hard to fully erect. Vaguely, he wondered whether the WankMate alarm had sounded, but his wand was downstairs and, right then, even the bed next to him seemed too far away just as removing his pants seemed too much trouble.

Using his free hand to toy with one of his nipples, he slid the other glove — and Malfoy's mouth — down to his cock. He rested his forefinger against the head, and his finger was released. A tongue licked his cock, curled around the head, pressed the seam of his y-fronts into the slit.

Harry's hips juddered upwards, pushing against the tongue. _More_ he wanted to moan, and _harder_ , but Malfoy just kept repeating the movements. A lick, a curl, and an edge of pressure on the slit, until Harry was thrusting rhythmically, pinching and pulling on his nipple because he had to feeling something somewhere.

He kept on shifting his legs, rising up onto his knees and back down, grinding the cleft of his arse against his bare heel. But it wasn't enough. He needed, wanted.

Teeth scraped over his cock, tugging on his foreskin, and Harry tried to buck into Malfoy's mouth, only to lose his balance. He twisted as he fell, avoiding the bedside table and its open drawer, and still keeping one hand on his cock, used the other to stop his face from hitting the floor.

He hung there, back arched and panting for a moment, and then the teeth and the mouth were replaced by a reassuring caress and a whispered word. A word in Latin that Harry repeated under his breath.

His pants vanished, and the mouth returned.

Harry released a wanton noise as his hips thrust. His cock slid inside, pressing against the roof of Malfoy's mouth. There was tongue and teeth, and Harry's other hand twitched. Malfoy's need, his desire, to have both hands involved.

Rolling onto his back, Harry moved around until he was able to rest his feet against the side of the bed with his knees bent. Harry repeated the next set of whispered words, and a cushion rose under his arse, lifting his hips, spreading him open even wider. Malfoy's mouth withdrew until it was barely covering the head of Harry's cock. Another twitch of the glove had him trying to relax enough to let Malfoy take control, guiding his hand downwards.

Down and down and down, fingernails scratching over one nipple, down his chest, swirling around and poking into his navel.

Down and down and down, ghosting a line along the vein of his cock, toying with his bollocks, digging into his perineum.

Coming to rest against the cleft of Harry's arse. Pressing and releasing. Faster and then slower.

Harry attempted to move his hand, either of his hands, but the gloves stayed fixed into place. He gyrated, twisting his hips, writhing, pushing first into the teasing sensation at his arse and then into the faint sucking on the tip of his cock. Arousal rose in him, tingling at the back of his throat and the base of his spine. He moved faster and faster, automatically repeating the words in Latin that murmured in the air around him, realising what they meant a second before the spell took effect.

His hips stuttered to a stop as his attempt to move his hand pulled Malfoy's mouth away. Magic whirled above his cock, spinning a green strap into existence. The strap slithered up and over and around Harry's cock, binding his erection into place, separating his bollocks, and holding him hard and panting. Needy, aroused, and unable to do a damn thing about it.

A breath of air caressed his ear, and Malfoy drawled, "Find me, Harry. Tonight."

And then he was alone, his cock erect and bound, and a ridiculous grin on his face.


End file.
